The invention relates to graphical user interfaces.
In many graphical user interfaces (GUT""s), users can use a pointer to select and manipulate objects displayed on a screen. The pointer is controlled manually with a device such as a computer mouse. Typically, the objects are large enough so that the mouse may be used to make the pointer target any desired object.
In a first aspect, the invention provides a method for operating a graphical user interface. The method includes determining whether a user-controlled pointer targets an object displayed on a screen. The method also includes designating an expanded target region in a vicinity of the object in response to determining that the pointer has targeted a location on the object.
In a second aspect, the invention provides a computer having a screen and a memory. The memory encodes an executable program of instructions for operating a graphical user interface. The instructions cause the computer to process signals received from a manually operable mechanical interface for moving a pointer on the screen and to designate an expanded target region in a vicinity of the object. The designating is responsive to determining that the pointer has targeted a location on the object.
In a third aspect, the invention provides a method of selecting an object displayed on a computer screen. The method includes manipulating a pointer to within a predefined number of pixels of the object to cause an expanded target region to be designated in a vicinity of the object and moving the pointer away from the object. The method also includes indicating selection of the object while the pointer is in the expanded target region.
In a fourth aspect, the invention provides a memory storage medium encoding an executable program of instructions for causing a computer to perform above-described methods.
Features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and from the claims.